Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications are designed to interact with other software applications or other computer systems. For instance, internet browsers allow interaction with other computer systems connected to the internet. Other applications, such as social media applications, also allow interaction with other users, websites and computer systems. These social media programs may allow users to create profiles describing them as an individual. As such, users may have different profiles, including public, private and professional profiles. In conjunction with these profiles, users may author articles, blog posts, comments, chat conversations, text messages or other written or pictorial items. In some cases, it may not be clear if or whether certain profiles are related, or who has authored a given informational item.